Dados
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Quien se atreva a jugar, está condenado. Te lo advierto, jugador, nadie ha regresado. Aquí no hay ganador, ni hay trofeo. Aquí, la muerte misma es tu premio. ¿Te atreves a aventurarte con algo que no conoces? ¿A girar la ruleta, caer en el azar y perderlo todo? Adelante, valiente; pero déjame decirte que ya no lo serás. Aquí ganas o pierdes, y no hay marcha atrás. YA NO OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**Dados.**

 **Misterio.**

 **Reto ABC [D]**.

 **Claude Beacons.**

 **Summary: Q** uien se atreva a jugar, está condenado. Te lo advierto, jugador, nadie ha regresado. Nadie ha lanzado su último tiro, ni nadie ha movido los dados. Aquí no hay ganador, ni hay trofeo. Aquí, la muerte misma es tu premio. ¿Te atreves a aventurarte con algo que no conoces? ¿A girar la ruleta, caer en el azar y perderlo todo? Adelante, valiente; pero déjame decirte que ya no lo serás más. Ésto no es un simple juego.

Aquí ganas o pierdes, y no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

Todo había comenzado en aquellas tardes veraniegas grises, cuando los letreros de luces de bares y casinos dejaron de alumbrar por la noche. Había algo raro en el ambiente, y todas las personas supieron alertarlo; todos menos él.

Las noticias habían llegado en una torrente sin control de hojas de periódico y cortes en los programas de televisión; y cuando los titulares comenzaron a ser tragedias día tras día, noche tras noche, las personas se habían rehusado casi a salir de su hogar por el temor. Eran pocas las personas que caminaban por las calles, eran pocos los chicos que se dirigían a apostar como él esperaba, y todo era poco. A él no le gustaba lo poco, era todo, o era nada.

Tal vez eso había sido su error.

Sin embargo, Claude no era alguien quien podía darse el lujo de estar atemorizado cada esquina que pasaba, cuando regresaba a casa por las noches entre callejones retorcidos con el reloj mezquino diciéndole que ya era tarde. Eso fue en un principio, ahora era totalmente lo contrario.

Se lo había advertido ella, pero decidió confiar en otras personas. Su mente se lo había asegurado, pero su instinto no. Después de todo, era un juego, ¿no?. Un simple y sencillo juego del cual él saldría victorioso, con los billetes en las manos, con los dados a forma de trofeo en la otra. Que lejano estaba de todo eso. No estaba ni cerca de ganar, ni de llevarse un premio; sí es que a la muerte no se le considera trofeo.

Claude no supo ni cuando ni dónde.

Tal vez no había sido solo él y su manía de desafiar las cosas. Tal vez él solo lo empeoró.

Sea cual sea la respuesta, Claude estaba seguro de una pequeña cosa.

Él había empezado a jugar sin haberse dado cuenta.

Y estaba a punto de perder.

* * *

¡ **Hey, hola!** ―Le apuntan con armas...―. ¡No, no me matéis! D': Yo sé que he estado desaparecida un buen tiempo, y eso no merece perdón, pero es que con todo el ajetreo de último año y de ingreso a preparatoria [¡Hey, pasé el examen de ingreso! :'D], últimamente no he tenido tiempo de nada. Luego de estar con las narices sumidas en matemáticas, español, historia y blah, blah, blah, tenía el cerebro tan seco, que a pesar de que sabía como continuar con el rumbo de mis historias, cuando escribía no me sentía satisfecha con ¡NADA!

He ahí con los dilemas de la vida. ¡Pero he vuelto, porque estoy de vacaciones! Ta, ta, ta. Continuare mis historias, subiré One-shots, drabbles, continuaré las historias de mi otra cuenta, y actualizare las novelas en biblioteca que tengo en Wattpad, es el momento...de regresar —Pose de superheroe.

Todo eso y más, en estos meses (antes de que la prepa me consuma).

Ah, por cierto. Éste es el nuevo fic del Reto ABC. ¡Y llegamos con el cuarto, y la letra "D"! Por supuesto que aceptaré OCS, y será básicamente de misterio, nostalgia, drama, y dolor :D [Y tal vez sangre, aún no me decido ¡Muajajajajaja!]

Os dejo la fichita [Me encanta como hablan los españoles y los de otros países xD]

 **A**

—Nombre y Apellido: [De preferencia, que concuerde con su nacionalidad :')]

—Nacionalidad:

—Edad: [18-19-20-21]

—Apariencia:

—Personalidad: [Detallada]

—Pareja: [Opcional. Puede ser con algún OC, o con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven. En estos momentos, cuento con 6 oc's x'D]

—Historia:

—Familiares:

—Extras:

—Juego en el que se utilicen dados: [Bien, sonará muuuuy raro, pero es un poco necesario para la historia. De ésta manera, puedo guiarme con ella :P]

¡Y pues nada más familia! Si te gustó, dale un like. ¡Un besazo, y un abrazo psicológico y hasta pronto! ...

Vale, no, ésto no es YouTube.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco los OC'S aquí presentes.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

* * *

Olía a muerte.

Muerte gris cubierta de polvo. Muerte gris con olor a silencio pútrido embadurnado en cínicas palabras falsas que se burlaban de las verdaderas. Muerte en los rincones. Muerte con pizca a tristeza, pizca a hipocresía, pizca a todo.

La muerte le sonaba a tabú. De esos en los que callas gradualmente como pincelada de colores difuminados. De esos que no mencionas en la mesa cuando alguien suelta palabras que evocan recuerdos. De esos que hacen que las personas usen máscaras de piel. Un tabú hace que las personas tengan miedo. Sea como sea.

Ese miedo se vuelve entonces una máscara, y esa máscara se vuelve maquillaje. Y ese maquillaje se mezcla con una no compasión y un dolor que no existe. Un tabú obliga a mentir.

En realidad, los tabús son muy complicados de entender. A veces hay tabús que no son tabús hasta cierto punto. A veces un tabú no es un tabú, o un no tabú es un tabú. Y los tabús orillan a diferentes cosas. Cosas diferentes para no mencionarle.

Porque hablar de la muerte de alguien resulta prohibido. Porque hablar de la persona en cuestión resulta prohibido. Porque decirle todo en cara, escupirle en el rostro, resultaba prohibido.

Y una cosa lleva a la otra. Como todo.

Son complicados; complicados a cuarta, o quinta o sexta vez. Porque en las primeras ocasiones pueden ser sólo una palabra flotante entre conversaciones, o una palabra entre hojas desgastadas de libros y diccionarios. Una que se lee en las webs, en los días; una más. Y es así, una palabra es sólo una palabra. Pero es complicada a la cuarta, o quinta, o sexta vez.

Y en esos momentos, sentado en el jardín de la mansión de los Ivanov, el mundo le sabía a muerte como tabú. La olfateaba en las esquinas, detrás de las rosas. La observaba paseando entre la gente vestida de negro, sonriendo con sorna al rostro inmóvil de la chica muerta; burlándose de las lágrimas verdaderas.

Todas las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, con sacos negros relucientes y con la boca callada y los ojos hinchados (fuese de dolor, o fuese de mentiras). Claude desconocía a cada una de ellas. A la mujer que secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo fino, o al hombre que se jalaba de la corbata. A la niña que no sabía que sucedía, ni a la muchacha que se sentaba en el suelo, debajo de la sombra de un naranjo.

Entonces, sentado sobre la banca contra las zarzas que le picaban la espalda, sacó un cigarrillo y lo llevo a su boca.

Otro tabú, por ejemplo.

Pero como todos hablaban, se estrechaban las manos y compartían palmadas y palabras de consuelo, Claude se autoconvenció de que el humo no les molestaría, ni le sacaría de su cauce. Estaba apartado de la multitud latente.

Hizo caso omiso y aspiró la fumarada del cigarro, perfumada con el olor a zarza y naranjos crecientes entre suplicios, quejas, mentiras y muerte. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un trozo de periódico roído. Las letras negras tintadas en el título se exhibieron ante sus ojos, y ante el panorama del vergel.

El funeral de Svetlana Ivanov se sucedía en la mansión, triste y apesadumbrado, silencioso y teatral. Claude no tenía ninguna intención de asistir, a verle muerta sobre tela blanca y rosas de tela, sin siquiera conocerla. Pero lo sintió como obligación.

Su hermana, Selene, la conocía. Le hacía llamar amiga y compañera de salidas. Visitó la mansión un par de veces, ante la mirada acusatoria de sus padres, quienes no sabían nada de ellos. Pero ahora sí, sin duda lo sabían.

Sabían que Selene estaba internada en algún hospital psiquiátrico. Sabían que se llenaba de delirios y de ansiedad. Sabían que estaba loca sin remedio. Sabían que algo andaba mal con ambos hermanos desde que los vieron en la entrada del diciembre del año pasado. Y a él le daba igual, como a ellos se les olvidaba de tanto en tanto. La muerte hace olvidar a veces algunas cosas. También ciega.

Y él estaba ahí solamente por Selene.

Pero Selene de seguro no iba a saber nada, ni a decirle. Ya no vivía en la realidad.

Y Claude decidió ignorar eso. Del porqué su hermana estaba en un hospital, quedó sepultado. Ya no quería saber nada. Ni de ella, ni de la mirada acusatoria del padre de Svetlana, ahora acostada en el regazo de la muerte; ni de si hablaban de él y de su hermana, ni si hablaban de si Svetlana era buena, o era querida, o si iba a ser recordada.

Vio la primera plana del diario por décima vez en lo que quedaba del día. Vio el título quemante teñido de un negro grueso y amargo. Vio lo que lo trajo allí en realidad.

La tragedia del día, horno de rumores en las calles lejanas, producto de la agria fotografía que se postraba en el jardín. La muerte de Svetlana Ivanov, hija de gente rica y poderosa, había asustado a las personas que vivían a lo largo y ancho de Ókunevo.

El pueblo era tranquilo, si es que en el ahora se puede a algo llamar tranquilo, y si es que aquello se le consideraba tranquilo. No habían ocurrido asesinatos en el pueblo, ni había asomo de tragedias tan drásticas, tan escalofriantes. La noticia tuvo el poder que otra cosa no tuvo en Ókunevo: el miedo.

Claude no se había asomado al ataúd negro que se encontraba rodeado de rosas en el umbral, pero nadie se había atrevido a abrir la caja negra para dar al mundo el rostro de ella, por última vez. Y Claude sabía por qué.

Si hay una razón para que una noticia, tan negra, tan corta, tan sencilla, abriera paso al sembradío del pánico, eran aquellas tristes palabras bañadas en sadismo. Impregnadas de dolor, y de cosas terribles que ellos no vivieron.

Asesinatos terribles. Muerte dolorosa. El pueblo era testigo de la muerte, pero sólo unos eran testigos del castigo.

El periódico lo marcaba entre sus columnas y el remolino de palabras, de letras pequeñísimas. El asesinato que marcaba martirios; el cuerpo cubierto de ellos, de moretones y cicatrices. Ahora cubierta de rosas y de lágrimas.

¿Pero quién dice que Svetlana era la única entre misterios no resueltos, y nudo de enigmas y miedos nuevos? Oh, no. Ella era sólo la cúspide de lo que se apiñaba en las calles. Era sólo la punta del terror a su alrededor. La cumbre de los misteriosos asesinatos. La cima de los trabajos del cuerpo policiaco, de las pistas no encontradas, de los acertijos en las calles y de las preguntas ¿quién?, ¿por qué?

Los noticiarios anunciaron como la muerte rondaba en los callejones. Mencionaron los cuerpos que aparecían todas las noches, doblegados detrás de los cubos de basura, o entre bolsas y sacos deshilachados. Los periódicos estaban llenos de ellos; de asesinatos bajo la noche, de catástrofes sanguinarias. Y mencionaban, también, el hecho de que nadie sabía el paradero del asesino. El creador de aquellos delitos no hacía asomo por ningún lado. Era demasiado listo, ocultando las pistas y sus manos, escabulléndose de los oficiales.

Nadie sabía nada, nadie era prueba ni sospechoso de los crímenes. Nadie sabía con qué objetivo eran llevados a cabo. Nadie sabía quién era el próximo. Todos estaban tan paralizados ante la sucesión de homicidios a lo largo y ancho del pueblo que las personas ya poco frecuentaban las calles, los casinos, las tiendas nocturnas. La noche ahora era para temer al mundo.

El asesinato de Svetlana Ivanov, cometido de la forma más espantosa, había levantado una ola de medidas extremas con tal de detener las muertes que día con día se sucedían; a veces, incluso, dos por noche. La seguridad trató de incrementar, de hacerse paso entre las manchas de sangre y los cuerpos sin vida; deteriorados de formas distintas. Había levantado una investigación más a fondo sobre lo que ocurría por las calles. Había levantado sospechas y pistas.

Pero no importaba qué, los agentes se alejaban de lo que buscaban.

El asesino no quería que le descubrieran. No se iba a dejar atrapar de forma tan evidente. Y él sabía cómo evitar caer detrás de los barrotes, de su castigo. Y para eso, se necesita ser muy listo.

Claude seguía saliendo por las noches. Caminaba por las callejuelas retorcidas y lúgubres, bajo las farolas titilantes que esperaban apagarse. Con el reloj insistiéndole en que ya eran las ocho, las nueve, o que bien podrían faltar veinte minutos antes de las diez. Y Claude había presenciado el cambio mudo, de cómo las personas se encerraban tras las puertas de sus hogares esperando vivir otro día más.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero entonces toda la demás gente también. Era una hipérbole causada por el miedo, por el momento. Pero nadie le iba a negar que lo que sucedía en las calles era suficiente para tener miedo de la noche y de lo que se ocultaba tras la oscuridad.

A Claude le sucedía en ocasiones; la angustia trepidante que le caminaba por la piel. La sensación asfixiante que flotaba en la densa atmosfera de la noche. La sentía, sentía un par de ojos viéndole.

¿No es eso lo que siente el pueblo? ¿Un par de ojos viéndolos, acechándolos? Había dejado de respirar, se había quedado estático ante lo que podría pasar. Y daba igual si era una hipérbole o no lo era, en algunas ocasiones había que exagerar.

—Me pregunto cuál habrá sido el motivo por el cual hayas decidido fumar en pleno funeral.

Claude alzó la vista, opacada entre la fumarada de tabaco que entre las zarzas se escondía. Regresó a la realidad, al jardín de los Ivanov, terminando por recordar a quien tenía enfrente. No había venido solo, y sólo a esas alturas se había dado cuenta de ello.

Ángel Bertrand le miraba, con los cabellos negros enmarañados sobre la cara. Olía a vino y a perfume de vainilla, probablemente de la madre de Svetlana. Y a cigarrillo, o probablemente era él.

Sopló en el rostro de él, lanzando humo gris a sus ojos. Ángel tosió y se apartó de inmediato, agitando su mano entre el vapor nebuloso con aroma a tabaco.

—Había olvidado que estabas aquí—le dijo Claude, escupiendo el vapor.

Ángel le miro amargamente, entre enojo y frustración, y sarcasmo. Luego sonrío descaradamente, como solo Ángel sabía sonreír.

Se sentó a un lado de él y le tendió la mano. Claude comprendió de inmediato, así que sacó del bolsillo izquierdo un cigarrillo y un diminuto encendedor rojo que le tendió de inmediato. Ángel lo tomó y encendió aquel cigarro, llevándoselo a los labios. Inhalando la humarada de nicotina.

Le regresó el encendedor, y observó el trozo de periódico que tenía en sus manos, desgastado, viejo, arrugado.

—¿Sigues pensando en eso?

—Sigo pensando en quien es el asesino.

Ángel desvió su vista hacía el frente, donde las personas caminaban silenciosas para verse a los ojos, diciéndose palabras mudas.

—Ayer me quedé en las calles luego del toque de queda.

Y Claude giró a mirarle con rapidez, con el cigarrillo entre los labios y con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que pudiera hablarle, Ángel le interrumpió.

—Estaba ebrio, no me culpes. La fiesta había terminado como a las nueve y media. Todos se fueron luego de eso, pero yo me quedé en las calles.

Claude guardó silencio, pidiéndole al chico de cabellos negros que continuase. Que le dijese que había visto, que había escuchado. Que pasaba luego de las diez, cuando todo el mundo se ocultaba. Cuando todo el mundo corría en medio del manto nocturno para esconderse de lo que sea que acechase las calles.

—¿Recuerdas el edificio abandonado, el que antes era una pequeña Iglesia?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Llegué hasta ahí. Por detrás hay un gran jardín descuidado. Ya sabes, un montón de pasto enorme donde fácilmente alguien se puede esconder. De idiota me metí.

El silencio era demasiado angustiante. Claude estaba al borde del asiento de mármol, columpiándose, mirándole. Aguantado la respiración.

—Había un montón de cosas horribles, Claude. Olía a podrido…olía a…muerte.

Ángel sentía la mirada profunda de su compañero, los ojos ámbar a la espera. Le pedían que le dijera todo. Que le contara que había visto ahí, que cosas tan terribles pueden ocultarse en un jardín al que nadie va, ni del que nadie sabe ni del que nadie sospecha.

—Vi…

—¿No crees que esas cosas se deberían callarse?

Y ambos levantaron la vista para toparse con un par de ojos aperlados, y una mata de cabellos negros brillantes que le caían encima. Los miraba detenidamente, con una mueca distante.

—¿Chrisabelle?

—¿Quién más?—le respondió entre tosco y sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos, analizándoles.

Claude alzó una ceja, le miró interrogante.

Ángel le miró.

—Él es Chrisabelle Guillispie.

Claude se sorprendió.

—¿El hijo del presidente francés?

—Sí.

Y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tendría que sorprenderse. Los Ivanov eran realmente poderosos, una familia rusa de influencia. ¿Qué esperaba él de los invitados al funeral de la hija mayor, quien heredaría la fortuna y fama de sus padres reconocidos?

—¿Y por qué esas cosas deberían ser calladas? —le preguntó Claude al chico, una vez que recordó el porqué del blanco de sus nudillos.

Chrisabelle le dirigió una mirada firme, amenazante.

—Esas cosas no se deberían mencionar aquí.

—¿Y cómo sabes de esas cosas?, ¿por qué piensas que no se deben mencionar aquí?

Claude se levantó y le desafió con la mirada. Entrecerró sus ojos, escrutándolo. Chrisabelle le correspondió la pesada mirada. Ambos se vieron fijamente. Ojos ámbar contra ojos perla.

—Déjale, Claude. Él me encontró ayer, me llevó de ese lugar. Por eso lo sabe todo.

Se levantó Ángel de la banca y colocó en el hombro del pelirrojo su mano pálida.

Claude se apartó.

—¿Qué era lo que estaba ahí?

—Vayamos a otra parte.

—¿No importará? —preguntó Ángel. Chrisabelle negó.

Y los tres, entre humo con olor a cigarrillo y zarzas, se escabulleron por la puerta y se alejaron del hogar de los Ivanov.

La tarde caía sobre el pequeño pueblo. Los colores ambarinos, naranjas y rojizos del ocaso pintaron los edificios, pintaron el cielo. Dentro de poco caería la noche también, dentro de poco la luna se alzaría sobre Ókunevo, anunciando la triste canción de todas las noches.

Los tres se sentaron en una pequeña banca apartada. Donde apenas y se alzaban las casas, pequeñas y amarillentas. Donde apenas formaban colonias en las grandes extensiones de césped.

—Mira, Claude. Lo que había allí podría haber sido el cementerio personal del asesino —comenzó Ángel, con los rayos naranjas pintarle el rostro, con la mirada marrón perdida en algún punto.

Chrisabelle asintió a su costado. Los cabellos negruzcos del chico se ondeaban con la brisa fría característica de Ókunevo.

—Yo estaba borracho, no me acuerdo de mucho. Pero…

—Ese lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres. Todos asesinados de diferentes formas. Eran los que habían sido reportados desaparecidos la semana pasada.

Claude se tensó.

Imaginaba el lugar, con olor a pútrido en los rincones, con olor a tierra y a sangre. A césped y a muerte. Y de sólo pensarlo le sacudió un escalofrío.

—Chrisabelle lo reportó esta mañana. Los oficiales deben estar investigando.

—El lugar estaba vacío, bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando me encontré con Ángel. Por suerte.

—¿Y sólo había eso? ¿Cadáveres?

Ambos chicos asintieron, mirándole.

—Tal vez haya más cosas, más pistas. Pero no en el jardín…tal vez en…

—Shh.

Ángel calló, mirando a Chrisabelle extrañado, como Claude le veía en esos momentos. El de ojos perlados señaló con la mirada hacia el frente, donde una chica se escondía detrás de un árbol. Un escondite muy malo, porque si ella creía que se escondía de la vista de los tres chicos estaba muy equivocada.

—¿No es la chica que le juzgan de loca? —preguntó Ángel, alzando una ceja.

Claude y Chrisabelle giraron a verle extrañados.

La chica se asomó, saliendo de su escondite, dejándose ver. Tenía largos cabellos azabaches y ojos de color cobrizo, atentos.

—¿Sabéis algo de los asesinatos? —preguntó desde donde estaba, con voz fina y delicada. Haciéndose oír por encima de la brisa y del rugido del viento, que arreciaba con más frialdad.

—No —le respondió lo más velozmente que pudo el chico de cabellos negros.

—Ayer alguien lo escuchó. Hoy no está. Pero tampoco encontraron gran cosa. Los oficiales hoy investigaron ese lugar del cual hablan, pero no hallaron nada. ¿Lo sabíais?

Los tres se giraron a ver, desconcertados. No habían hablado de ese lugar horrido que ayer encontraron, no ahí, no en ese lugar, no frente a aquella chica.

—¿Quién eres?

—Yukishitsu Hashimoto.

—Entonces si es la chica loca —susurró Ángel a su lado, mirando atentamente a la chiquilla frente a ellos, con cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Una chica japonesa.

—Y ayer lo vi.

Claude le miró extrañado.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A Él.

Los tres se miraron confundidos, extrañados. Los tonos anaranjados se perdieron una vez más en el horizonte, desaparecieron entre un haz de luz solar. Se despidieron de los montes y del verde pasto, de las casas pequeñitas y de sus lagos.

La noche ya se había acomodado en lo alto del cielo. El manto nocturno comenzó a cobijar a Ókunevo, y a sus rincones, a su pequeño pedazo de mundo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De él. Ayer lo vi al borde del lago. Estaba riendo y llorando a la vez. Y hablaba con alguien de caos y de sangre y de juegos. Hablaba de cómo le gustaba jugar.

Se quedaron callados, quietos. Confusos. Las horas pasaban silenciosas.

—Dijo que las personas eran muy idiotas y no sabían jugar. Dijo que los juegos de azar son así.

Los minutos sigilosos comenzaron a correr en compañía del silencio, y la noche muda y del ulular lejano de algún búho, o de algún aullido de un perro. Y ellos simplemente veían a la chica que estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, con los cabellos ondeándole.

—Dijo que tal vez encontraría un buen contrincante. Pero hasta ahora sigue escondido porque ni él mismo sabe quién es. Y le contó a las aguas del lago que lo que más le gustaba era el cómo las personas le tenían miedo. Y que le gustaba provocarles miedo.

Algún grillo se arrastró en las hebras de pasto, alguna estrella hizo asomo en el manto. Alguna brisa sacudió los árboles que cobijaban las flores que estaban a punto de marchitarse. Un silencio se postró sobre ellos, incomodo, sepulcral, asfixiante. Algo se sentía en el ambiente.

—El asesino va a regresar esta noche. Ayer no asesinó. Hoy lo hará.

Y un grito sacudió la noche que les hizo espabilar, dar un respingo en el asiento en compañía de un escalofrío tenebroso. Algunas personas se asomaron curiosas de entre sus puertas para ver, pero no salieron porque el miedo era más poderoso. Mucho más.

Claude se levantó de un solo golpe en compañía de Ángel.

—Claude, viene del hospital psiquiátrico.

Claude se tensó, crispó sus dedos. Se puso pálido, como un fantasma.

Y echo a correr, seguido de Ángel.

Chrisabelle se levantó inmediatamente, y observó a aquella chica de cabellos negruzcos que le devolvió la mirada. La mantuvo firme, viéndole con confusión, con interrogante. Y apartó su vista, y marchó corriendo tras ellos.

Yukishitsu los observó. Como sus figuras se perdieron en la distancia, cubiertos de la tenebrosa oscuridad que se cernía en esos momentos. De esa noche que parecía más lúgubre que cualquier otra cosa.

.

.

.

Cuando Claude llegó, con la respiración entrecortada y con la frente perlada de sudor, la policía ya había llegado a aquel viejo lugar lóbrego y grisáceo. Las luces rojas y azules adornaban las paredes del viejo hospital que allí se alzaba, los pacientes fueron sacados de las instalaciones.

Unos tenían la mirada perdida. Otros temblaban de pies a cabeza. Otros clavaban sus uñas en sus antebrazos, con miedo.

Un par de oficiales bajaron por las escaleras, cargando una camilla con un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca con manchas de sangre, con una fría mano azulada que se escabullía entre la tela, colgando.

Claude tenía la respiración más pesada. Ángel se postró a su costado y giró la vista a ambos lados, en un panorama cargado de miedo. Chrisabelle se mantuvo detrás de ellos.

Hasta que una chica de cabellos rojizos corrió hacia su hermano, abrazándole entre lágrimas furiosas y expresión de pánico. Con la cara pálida y las manos azuladas.

Tenía un par de heridas en sus antebrazos. Claude le miró entre aliviado, pero aún angustiado.

—Estaba aquí. Lo vi. De nuevo.

* * *

¡Hey, Hola! Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de Dados., tal como lo prometí en Facebook. Como ven aún no salen ni todos los OC'S ni todos los personajes, así que...:'v.

Espero led haya gustado esta historia y pues yo me retiro.

¡nos leemos! :D.


End file.
